


Chilly

by Feather_Quill



Series: Royal Duo [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie is a lil shit, Cuddles, Emergency cuddle piles, Fluff, Just wait Luci next time you're joining, Lucifer need to join the cuddle piles sometimes, M/M, Mammon gets a kiss shh, Mostly just Beel and King, Multi, Other, Other pairings are kinda hinted at, Relationships are kinda ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Quill/pseuds/Feather_Quill
Summary: It's cold and the heat in the House of Lamentation is out.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Royal Duo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Chilly

King did not want to get up today. He could already tell that it was cold outside of his covers and he had zero motivation to brave such temperatures. He swiped his finger quickly across the screen of his D.D.D. and then retreated back to the warmth. His eyelids fluttered and he felt sleep pull at him again already, the cold always made him tired. Just as he was about to drift off however again his D.D.D. chimed, this time with a message notification tone. He groaned and reached over once more, unplugging the device and drawing it closer to him so that he could remain under the blankets.

_Lucifer: Apologies, the heat seems to be out at the moment._

_King: That explains that I suppose._

_King: How soon will it be fixed?_

_Lucifer: Not until this evening I’m afraid._

_King: Any chance at all that I can just skip out on RAD today then?_

_Lucifer: I’ll see you at breakfast, King._

_King: Fine._

King frowned at his D.D.D. and braced himself for the cold. As much as he wanted to stay in bed he knew that sooner or later Lucifer would come and pull him out of it anyways.

Tossing the covers off of himself, King shivered head to toe as he jumped up from the bed and changed into his RAD uniform. The material of which was quite a bit thicker and warmer than what he wore to bed and yet he was still cold. With the thought of how dreadfully cold it must be outside in his head King shuffled his way to the dining room.

Breakfast was already in full swing by the time he reached the table and the human took his seat next to Beel. A piece of bacon came into view before King could fill his plate and he looked over at the large demon beside him.

In Beel's other hand was what looked like a breakfast sandwich, or the remnants of one at least. Beel prompted with the bacon again and around his mouthful said, "Here. It isn't good to skip meals."

King smiled and accepted the piece of meat. "Thanks." Cheeks full, Beel grinned at him and returned to his sandwich. King watched as he ate and munched on anything he could grab before the demon did. As he did so a thought began to occur to him.

The meal concluded and it was time to head off to RAD for the day, a step behind the others, King took hold of Beelzebub's sleeve causing him to pause, looking back at the other.

"What is it King? Something the matter?" He worried and King smiled at the soft hearted tone.

King shook his head. "I'm fine, just a bit cold. I thought maybe you could give me a hand."

At the door Lucifer counted heads to make sure no one had managed to slip off and attempt to head somewhere else. When Beel approached the doorway he frowned, observing King's head that was visible in the opening of Beel's currently partially zipped jacket.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" Lucifer asked.

"Going to classes." King returned calmly.

"And that explains why you are riding around in Beelzebub's jacket, how?"

"Because I am trying not to freeze to death. Obviously. Beel can easily carry me and he's quite toasty. So I can just attend classes like this." Lucifer didn't seem nearly as fond of the idea as King had been when he thought of it. "It'll help me stay awake too."

Sighing and giving his head a small shake Lucifer gestured for them to pass by. "Just make sure you do your classes properly."

"Yes sir." King answered back seriously.

"We will." Beel chimed in an assurance of his own.

Despite the strange looks they got King and Beel did indeed attend each class and even managed to take notes without too much of a fuss. Happy that his plan had gone relatively smoothly King rode home with his head tucked into Beel's shoulder.

At the House of Lamentation King reluctantly had Beel set him down. He brushed off all the crumbs he'd collected during lunch and looked over at Lucifer.

"Will the heat be back on soon?"

"I had hoped it already would be. I'll go and see what the hold up is." Lucifer strode down the hallway and out of sight.

"We still have hot chocolate, right?" Queen asked as they stepped inside.

"Not in the kitchen." Beel murmured, a mite sheepishly.

Mammon rolled his eyes. "I took the liberty of hiding some away, I'll give it to ya, for a price."

"Mammon, I bought it in the first place."

"So?"

Queen popped up onto their toes and placed a peck onto the demon's cheek and he flushed a bit. "Is that okay?"

Mammon searched for words flustered.

"I'll give you one too if you need," King offered. "I just need some hot chocolate."

"It's fine!" Mammon huffed as he headed towards the stairs. "I'll go get it."

King patted Beel's arm to drag his attention from the hot chocolate filled day dream he was probably having and gestured towards the sitting room. "Why don't you go and sit down, we'll meet you there once everything is ready."

Beel nodded and headed away, his stomach growling already. King and Queen headed for the kitchen to get the mugs and such set up while they waited for Mammon to return.

When the warm drink was done and the mugs were filled, one for each occupant of the house, one mug was toted off to Lucifer and another to Levi, each holed up in rooms by themselves. The rest made their way into the sitting room where most everyone else had gathered.

"Has anyone seen Belphie?" Queen questioned as they looked at the extra mug in their hand.

"Found him." Came the immediate response from King and Queen turned, only to see King standing in front of Beel gazing accusatorily into his coat. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

A yawn came from inside the jacket, Belphegor had apparently decided to make himself at home. "Keeping warm." Was all he responded with.

King frowned. "That was my spot though, what am I supposed to do now?" Belphie gave a light shrug and King sighed. "I guess it's time for an emergency cuddle pile then." Despite the fact that most everyone was already in the room King pulled out his D.D.D.

_King: Emergency cuddle pile needed to keep humans from freezing to death, all demons please report to the sitting room ASAP, pillows and blankets welcome._

Asmodeus wasted no time in jumping up from his seat and coming over. Queen tugged Mammon onto the couch on one side of Beel and Belphie and Asmo and King bundled up on the other side.

"I'd be more than happy to keep you warm anytime." Asmo purred as he snuggled closer to the human in his arms.

Satan gave a good natured sigh and lifted himself from his chair as well. When he exited the room King thought he might have decided against joining in on the crowded cuddles, but he returned with a few blankets and came over to squeeze his way onto the end of the couch beside Asmodeus. "Might as well join in too, can't have anyone freezing to death."

At some point Levi also showed up making half hearted excuses for showing up that were anything but the cuddle pile. But still he joined in on it and King figured it wasn't just because he was cold himself. Lucifer never did show up for it which King and Queen pouted about just a tad. And eventually the heat kicked back on, but the group remained cozily tucked together until they drifted off to sleep right there on the couch.


End file.
